Jewelstar
BTW Jewelstar is up for adoption. This history is only what I think is her history. Adopter can make up any other history and personality. Jewelstar-History Born as Jewelkit, Jewelstar felt alone. Her mother had died at birth and her father was killed by a badger shortly after and her whole Clan barely acknowledged her. She worked hard though and became an apprentice. Pinetail became her mentor. Jewelpaw's leader, Ravenstar let her go to her first Gathering and she was so excited! She met a cat from a different Clan named Scrapepaw. His pelt was grey with orange stains. He forgot how he got the stains. Scrapepaw and Jewelpaw became friends but were still loyal to their Clans. At the Gathering, Jewelpaw accidentally embarrassed Ravenstar by standing up for her when the other leaders were teasing her for her name. Then Rainfur came back with a prophecy that she happened to overhear: Cats will die, the meadow will be destroyed...Wind will rule us all. Both Jewelpaw and Rainfur suspected that WindClan was behind this. Their suspicions were higher when they got attacked by a WindClan patrol...on ThunderClan territory. For winning that battle, Jewelpaw got her warrior name: Jewelheart. Shortly after Rainfur died and Jewelheart grieved. In her honor she vowed to interpret the prophecy or at least help. In the distance a few days later, Jewelpaw sees a giant swirling cloud. It was touching the ground so she knew something was wrong. She warned the camp but it was getting closer and the winds were getting stronger. The tornado came into camp killing many elders and a few warriors. Jewelpaw managed to survive and helped Duskpelt with healing them and burying them. For her loyalty, Ravenstar appointed her deputy. Later on, Ravenstar died and Jewelstar stepped in. There was a new threat of loners and rogues joining together to make some sort of new BloodClan, yet they had no name. Bloodshed was their leader and their group had almost more cats then the ones in the meadow. They all split up, attacking the other Clans. Jewelstar got caught in a battle against Bloodshed and he killed her with wounds. Her deputy, Fiercesoul became Fiercestar. ''Just to let you know'' I am writing a Super edition book called Jewelpaws Legacy. It sets in the usual place of ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan and RiverClan place but 100 years after Bramblestar's reign. Jewelstar- Appearance The cat in the picture is a close up of Jewelstar's face. The rest of her body is white with ginger patches. Her eyes are a beautiful blue green and she has a very soft pelt. Jewelstar- Personality Jewelstar is helpful and kind but constantly overlooked. She loves to make friends even though nobody in her Clan seems to feel the same. ''How Jewelstar lost her lives'' Life #1: Wounds Life #2: Hit by monster Life#3: Drowned Life #4: Crushed by tree Life #5: Greencough Life #6: Frostbite Life #7: Fell from a great hieght Life #8: Wounds Life #9: Killed by Bloodshed Trivia *Jewelstars theme song is "Rockstar" by Mackenzie Zeigler *One of my best friends made Scrapepaw *I ddn't want her to die! D: *At first I was thinking of making her a lonerr a kittypet for a period of time but I decided not to Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:StarClan Cats Category:Leaders Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Content (Jewelstar warriorfan)